The monster
by nerfherder97
Summary: when Tinkerbell day goes awry, something appears from the heavens to save her... but she may have gotten far more than she could have ever imagined bargaining for.. what could possibly go wrong? rated T for some intense violence


Today was a new day fresh for tinkering. The little fairy beames as she soared across the sky gliding among the clouds in the brisk morning sun. tinkerbell was zipping towards silvermist's house to help the water fairy fix the roof, the supplies already having been delivered. Not a cloud in the sky summer ahead of schedule, all was as it should be.

Until it wasn't

Tinkerbell had seconds to react, barely processing what was happening, she just managed to evade the talons of the hawk that blindsided her seemingly from nowhere with the force and speed of a freight train. The now screaming fairy darted to and fro, crying out for help as she earnestly endeavored to weave her way out of the bird's ferocious claws. Tinkerbell attempted to lose her pursuer through the forest, as she zipped around the trees, the hawk maneuvered its way through, keeping it's cold unfeeling eyes on it's quarry. Just as hope began to fade for the tinker, she was hit with realization and she quickly turned to the hollow tree. Knowing the scouts could fend it off, she made a beeline for the sanctuary of her home. The raptor gave pursuit.

As tinkerbell skyrocketed towards her home, tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized she may never see the faces of her little fairy friends ever again.

"Almost there. Almost there SOMEONE HELP! HAWK!" she shouted, but it was now too far too late, the beast's talons scraped her back, causing the tiny fairy to crash. The tinker landed on her side with a thud, the bleeding getting worse. The predator landed in front of her, the latter of the two pinned between the hawk and the rock wall. Tinkerbell slumped to the ground, silently sobbing. Oh how quickly everything went awry.

"No… no please….. I don't wanna die" she mumbled, her wound making her too weak and fatigued to even stand let alone run. The bird took a step towards her, now all the fairy could hope for was a swift, painless demise. The raptor quickly turned, a large object, as massive as it was, careened from the stars above, forcing the hawk to fly several feet to evade the crashing object, the latter half burried in the dirt and ablaze. Tinkerbell herself clung to the tiniest most miniscule sliver of hope now. Maybe, just maybe, this heavenly object could aid her to live another day. A door on the object opened, to her amazement, a figure stepped out.

He.. or it was clad in jet black head to toe, a long wide cape flowed from his shoulders, which seemed to be armored somehow. The figure's face was blocked by a large helmet with large round eyes, a triangular mouthpiece and a strange frill like extension in the back. His chest was covered by a square, adorned with red, blue and white dots, buttons perhaps? The hands concealed with heavy gloves. Most noticeable was a strange heavy sound that emitted from it… breathing? No matter, none of this concerned a frantic but weak tinkerbell at the moment, all she noticed was that someone else was there.

"P-please… help me" Tinkerbell whispered as loud as she could. "Please" was all she could whimper.

The figure turned to miss belle, then to the hawk, then back to miss belle, then to the surroundings. It marched between the two with heavy bootsteps, slowly turning to the bird of prey. The figure unhinged a small tubelike object from the belt, a short stout cylinder in shape. The figure pushed a small button.. And a blade extended from it, rounded, slender, glowing blood red with, an unsettling hum. As the blade extended, tinkerbell's eyes bulged.. She soon hugged herself, the heat of the morning did not reach her, as a chill zipped up her spine, she couldn't pin what it was.. But something was making her skin crawl, and her little tummy loop-de-loop in knots…. And it was neither her injury, nor the hawk.

The beast charged full force, talons slashing. The figure extended his hand. The hawk's charge abruptly stopped by an unseen force, the figure made a pushing motion and the hawk soon found itself flat on its back. The little fairy attempted to crawl away. But the figure itself waved his hand, and she was quickly pulled back. The blade it his hand now fending off the flurry of claw sweeps as the now enraged bird tried to break past his guard. The mysterious warrior stepped forward and swung the blade with a heavy cleave, a loud searing sound roared as the bird's foot was sliced clean off, yet there was no blood. The bird, now in agony, attempted to fly away.

"There is no escape" The figure coldly declared as he hurled the blade, it swung and swung until it cleaved off one of the hawk's wings, forcing the bird to be grounded. He called the blade back to him as if it was a boomerang somehow and step forward once more, with a flurry of powerful sweeping motioned strikes, he soon peppered the hawk's back with horrible charred cuts, as he walked on top of it's back for the first time in it's life, the bird realized what being the hunted felt like.. It didn't have long to comprehend this as the warrior swiftly parted it's head from it shoulders in one final cleave. As the body dangled about like headless chicken before dropping to the ground like a stone, he leaped off the hawk's corpse and with another strange hand gesture, shoved it away as if by magic.

Mixed feelings ran through the fairy's head, fear, joy, curiosity, she quickly began to tremble as the figure turned to her.

"What.. what are.. What are you" tinkerbell whispered, coughing up a tiny puddle of blood. She soon slipped into unconsciousness


End file.
